1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a colorimetric method, a colorimetric apparatus, and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-258683 (Patent Document 1) discloses a colorimetric apparatus that measures the color values of a plurality of color patches arranged in a color chart by a manual colorimetric device provided with colorimetric sensors, wherein the colorimetric apparatus that is provided with a color chart display means that displays a chart image simulating a color chart on a user interface (UI) screen, a line scanning means that sequentially receives the colorimetry results of a manual colorimetric device for a color patch group in one column or one row and highlights the display of regions that correspond to the color patch group in the chart image, and spot scanning means that receives the colorimetry results for color patches which had abnormal colorimetric results that were received in the line scanning means and highlights the display of regions corresponding to the color patches in the chart image.